The invention relates to a tilting connector for fixing in a groove of a first profile, which groove is provided with an undercut, having: a pedestal and a web which protrudes from the pedestal and extends along the longitudinal extent for laterally fixing the tilting connector in the groove, a pedestal region which projects from the web forming a stop face for engaging behind the undercut, and a first hole for an anchoring screw for insertion into a second profile, and a second hole for a lever screw. The invention also leads to a profile construction.
Similar connectors are known from DE 94 09 015 U1 and DE 41 27 284 C1 for profile constructions which are disclosed there and are made from profile rods. Said profile constructions have at least in each case one longitudinal groove which is provided with at least one undercut, at least part of the profile rods having at least one longitudinal hole which, at least at one of its ends, has a thread which is provided for engagement with an anchoring screw, by means of which a connector which is penetrated by the anchoring screw and has at least one limb can be fixed on the associated first profile rod which engages into the longitudinal groove of the second profile bar to be connected in such a way that it engages behind at least one undercut by way of a limb. The connector can be fixed on the first profile rod with predefinable play and engages into the longitudinal groove of the second profile rod with at least partial compensation for said play.
The connector which is disclosed there is not a tilting connector, however. Rather, the connector which is disclosed in DE 41 27 284 C1 has a hole which reaches through it completely and has an internal thread, in which a second screw is received which is supported by way of its one end against the first screw in such a way that the connector is pressed with at least one limb against a web part of an undercut in such a way that the profile rods are connected fixedly to one another via the connector as a result. Said connector therefore imparts a pressing pressure which the second screw exerts on the head of the anchoring screw.
This prior art concept could still be improved.
It is disadvantageous here, above all, that the use of a headed screw is necessary as anchoring screw, since the second screw is supported on the head of the anchoring screw, in order to impart the pressing pressure via the connector. This in turns requires the headed screw to protrude with its head beyond the pedestal of the connector, which represents an additional space requirement. Said concept cannot therefore be used for grooves which are as flat as desired; rather, the screw combinations which are used have to be adapted in each case to a groove depth. This has the consequence that there is a certain obligation to use standard profiles in any case.
Since profile parts of the explained type are often used under time pressure and ensuring flexible possible applications with regard to different sizes and construction types, for example in fair stands and similar constructions, it is desirable for it to be possible to use connecting elements which are as flexible as possible and can be used versatilely, independently of the type of profiles which are used. At the same time, assembly should nevertheless be carried out simply, quickly and in a manner which is secured against rotation.
The invention proceeds from this point, the object of said invention being to specify a connector which can be locked particularly flexibly, easily and at the same time such that it cannot rotate, and which connector can also be inserted, in particular, into flat grooves of a profile. It is also an object of the invention to specify a corresponding profile construction. The invention also provides a method for connecting a first profile to a second profile, which method achieves the formulated object.